


Voices of Silence

by BrainlessGenius



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainlessGenius/pseuds/BrainlessGenius
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @sidespromptblog:Logan can mimic the other sides’ voices with a startlingly good accuracy, better than that of Janus, although he never really does anything with it. Because he knows that if he did use it…He'd mimic their voices and remind them of each and every time that they ignored him, belittled him, and tried to silence them.He’d want them to fully aware of just how much THEIR words have impacted him in a negative way, so that they’d think twice about hurling words at him.But…He can’t.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Voices of Silence

Janus was a master of disguise. Everyone knew that. He could capture any side almost perfectly, from the clothes, features, actions, and even down to their voices. As far as the sides were concerned only Deceit had this ability, and Logan preferred it stayed that way.

The logical side had discovered he had the same gift as Janus quite late along Thomas’s life; well… partly. Where Deceit could mimic practically everything about anyone, Logan found that he could only do their voices. After months of practice, he realized he could speak as the others’ better, more flawlessly, than a certain scaled aspect ever could.

Even with this marvelous discovery, Logic never made this skill known to the others. Aside from the confusion this would entail between him and Janus, there simply just wasn’t any reason for the embodiment of logic to posses or even use such an ability. For years, he remained silent about this; focusing his attention on far more important skill sets like scheduling, research, databasing, and timekeeping; skills that were actually crucial to his role as Thomas’ sense of logic.

Eventually, it became as if he never had the ability to do that in the first place.

~~~

He remembers the first time it happened like it was yesterday. He was simply pointing out to Princey that pure originality was nearly impossible, only to be cut off by a loud and long _shush_ coming from the royal side and Thomas himself.

It didn’t hurt. He didn’t even mind. Besides, it was daydream mode and Roman did in fact have _all_ the creative liberty.

Needless to say he was still surprised when later in the day he found himself repeating those exact same shush sounds in his room. He had practically forgotten how it felt to copy another’s voice.

As he tested his long lost ability once again, he was reminded of the intriguing intricacies of the delicate art of voice mimicry.

It was fascinating how something as simple as “shh” could be so different for each person. He could feel the slight difference of Thomas’ and Roman’s very similar sounding expressions in his own vocal cords. He noticed how the minimal shifts in the movements of his own larynx made a large difference in enunciation, tone, pitch, and volume.

As a little secret, Logan decided he was going to hone this skill once more.

~~~

_“You’re the least popular character, get over it.”_

Logan did try not to think much about Anxiety’s little comment, but once left to his own accords it was quite hard to believe that those words didn’t sting. Yet, he couldn’t help himself from repeating that exact line to the empty room in the exact same manor the anxious side did.

Again, and again.

Maybe he did it to practice? Maybe as a reminder to himself? Maybe to keep him in his spot? 

Every repeat was like a slap to his face, but gradually the pain got more tolerable, until he became numb to the sentence; willing the pinch he felt in his chest away.

At least now his mimicry had a purpose.

~~~

It didn’t stop there.

There were much more incidents that followed after that.

_"Shut your ever-flapping gobtalker.”  
_ _“Oh, hush sub-astute teacher.”  
_ _"Now is not a good time Logan.”  
_ _"Shut up, Nerdy Wolverine.”_

Every time he was thrown a phrase that stabbed at his chest he did the only thing he knew to wash away the pain.

He repeated it. Over and over, commanding his own vocal cords to produce sounds that weren’t his; he listened to every sentence with their voice until it couldn’t hurt him anymore.

And for the longest time, it stayed that way.

~~~

The viewers had been noticing that Logan had lost the energy he once had in earlier videos. He couldn’t blame them for pointing it out. It was true. With how much he had to numb himself how could it not be? On the bright side, he’d perfected the art because of it.

The very familiar voice of Thomas calling brought him back to the present.

“Logan? You looked really spaced out there for a second bud.”

“Apologies, I was merely recalling a research I was doing a while ago.”

It was a bit concerning how easily he could lie nowadays. Maybe Janus was rubbing off a bit more than he expected.

Speaking of him, Logan brought his attention back to Thomas and the others trying to recall a certain line the deceitful aspect had said in previous videos. Apparently this line they wanted to remember was crucial to the current predicament.

They mentioned something about a blindfold, and prizes, and,

Oh. Logan had a better memory than he thought.

Without any second thinking, and mostly because their bickering was getting on his nerves and he wanted to get this over with, he uttered the exact lines they were looking for.

_“Life is like a piñata, and you want that stuff that makes you happy, right? Well, then in order to get that stuff you must attack the piñata, but you’re wearing a blindfold right now…”_

Logan went on to recite Deceit’s point word for word. Once finished he was met by everyone’s eyes locked on him with varying expressions on their faces; the most obvious being shock.

It wasn’t that Logic got Janus’ lines down without a single mistake, it was that he sounded _exactly like him._

Not a few seconds later, his eyes widened in realization.

Before he could utter anything else, his ears received a rather loud question from Patton.

“Janus? Was that you the whole time?”

For a moment Logan wanted so badly to say yes, anything to get him out of there, but he lost his chance when the reptilian side appeared suddenly beside him, along with Remus popping up beside his twin as well.

“And I thought I was the only Lord of the Lies.”

“Uhm, hey? Since when could you do this?”  
“How could you not impart this with us?”  
“Do it again, teach!”  
“Logan, my logical side, how, what?”  
”Oohh, imagine what that throat could do…”  
“You owe us an explanation, nerd.”

Suddenly Logan was bombarded with a mess of questions, statements, and requests. Suddenly there were just too many voices all at once. It became harder to identify which were coming from them, which from his mouth, and which from his mind.

See, Logan had his reasons why he never wanted to show them; why he fought so hard to hide it, keep it under control, suppress it.

But with every passing second filled with increasing volumes, varying tones, intonations, pitches, all directed at him, he began to lose his oh so heavily guarded contro-

_**“Can you stop?!”** _

The silence that followed after Logan clasped a hand on his mouth went on for what felt like ages; every side with their own unreadable expressions on their faces, but none showed as much hurt in their eyes as Patton.

He recognized those words and that voice right away.

They were his… and the cardigan-clad aspect knew very well who those words were for.

Logan did not dare move his hands from where they sat covering his cursed lips. 

He could feel his mind bringing back every sentence, every phrase, every moment of being silenced. He could feel his vocal cords contracting and relaxing, morphing and threatening to repeat every statement like he has always done.

In the spur of the moment, they could all but watch as Deceit forced Logic’s hand away from his lips; terrified but eager to know what the trembling side had stuck in his voice box .

Even he wasn’t prepared for what they heard that day.

_“Oh hush sub-astute teacher.”  
”This is a benched trial for you.”  
”Shut your mouth or I’ll tear off your nipples and shove them up your nose.”  
“Shut your ever-flapping gobtalker.”  
“You’re the least popular character, get over it.”  
"I'm going to prohibit your breathing..."_

It was Logan they could see talking, but it was always one of them they heard; and every time they did it felt like a stab to their own tongues. 

Every statement was captured perfectly, from the volume to the tone to the emotions, to their unique vocal qualities; as if they were brought back to the very day it was uttered.

Their amazement at Logan’s perfected skill was quickly replaced by anger, despair, guilt, regret, and a whole myriad of other emotions bubbling up their throats.

“Logan…”

No one had a chance at another word when the logical side sank down with a face none of them have ever seen on him, and one they’ll never forget.

A red-eyed, tear-stained face…

With his lips clasped shut.

Staring at the empty space where logic once stood, every other entity in that room had the same thought on their minds.

_So this is what it feels like to be silenced._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all doing okay! Every little support and kudos is eternally appreciated. Follow me on Tumblr [@nerdy-emo-royal-dad](https://nerdy-emo-royal-dad.tumblr.com/)!. Stay safe, fams! <3


End file.
